


See You In The Autumn

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Dead People, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M, Magic, Resurrection, Spirits, Witchcraft, Witches, puzzleghost, puzzlejune2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yugi has fallen in love with the ghost that haunts his houseLuckily, as a witch, he doesn't have to date aghostfor long





	See You In The Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> For Puzzle-June "Ghost" <3 Cute witch/ghost romance

"Good morning, my partner,"

Yugi opened his eyes slowly and turned over, smiling gently at the face that greeted him

"Hello Atem,"

Deep garnet eyes seemed to lighten at that, his hand reaching out to gently stroke against Yugi's cheek

But all Yugi felt was a slight chill against his skin

Thus was the consequence of dating a ghost

Make no mistake, Yugi had never intended to strike up a romantic relationship with the entity haunting his new house, it had just sort of... _happened_

At first when Yugi moved in and found out that his new house was haunted, he had wanted to get rid of the ghost and insist that he move on to the afterlife, where he could be at peace

But Atem had "unfinished business"- wasn't it always?- and had begged Yugi to let him stay a little bit longer

The witch had been unable to say no to him

Atem had the most unbelievable puppy eyes that Yugi had ever seen and the softest, sweetest voice...

He just hadn't been able to tell him "no" and banish him to the afterlife, atleast not until he had finished whatever business he had

...

Atleast, that had been Yugi's reasoning at the time

That was the excuse that he had told himself

That was what he had promised Atem

But over time, that motivation slowly began to change

Atem's presence in his life became less and less about finishing his unfinished business and then moving on, and more and more about staying with eachother out of genuine love and affection

Yugi's freinds thought it was dangerous

They thought that his falling in love with a ghost was a cry for help at best, or just flat out going crazy at the worst, but Yugi refused to listen to them

He fell in love with Atem more and more as each day passed by, and now, a solid six months into the relationship and a full nine since he had moved into the house in the first place, he came to the conclusion that he couldn't keep going on this way

It hurt too much

It hurt too much to have Atem right there in front of him but not be able to touch him

To see his face and hear his voice but not be able to kiss him

To spend every night closing his eyes with Atem's face in his mind but never be able to hold him...

It just hurt too much, and he couldn't keep it up

Actually, in honesty, he had come to that conclusion about five months ago, but he just couldn't do anything about it until now

He hadn't told Atem the truth

He hadn't told his spectral boyfreind what he was planning

He knew that Atem might try to protest if he knew, so he was keeping it to himself

And now, on a completely random day in early October, he was finally able to enact his plan

"What are your plans for today, aibou? More drawing?" Atem guessed as Yugi rolled out of bed

And he had to confess, in a way, the relationship had been bound to form

Yugi was an artist who spent the majority of his time at home, most of his freinds were spread out currently, going to college or pursuing careers in bigger cities or spending time with their first boyfreinds or girlfreinds

Yugi spent most of his time at home neck-deep in art and watching movies

How could he have not formed atleast a freindship with the ghost who was bound to the house?

Atem was stuck there just as much as Yugi was planted there

"Yes, but I have a spell that I want to work on as well,"

"Oh? What kind of spell is it?" the spirit asked excitedly as Yugi stepped into the bathroom and ran some water into a cup, then rinsed his toothbrush

"You'll have to wait and see," the witch replied with a teasing smirk, his eyes light and happy as he spread toothpaste over the toothbrush

Atem _adored_ his boyfreind's magic

He thought it was the most amazing, magnificent thing that could ever exist and made sure to express that to Yugi on as many occasions as he could possibly manage

Atem hadn't known that magic existed when he was alive, sure he had suspected, and he had hoped, but he hadn't known for sure

So now, being able to actually live with a witch and witness magic first-hand, it was a constant treat for the lonely spirit

"Oh I can't wait!! Will you atleast give me a hint? Is it a chore spell? Or a healing spell? Oh! Is it something to do with your art?"

Atem knew that Yugi wasn't going to answer, but that didn't stop him from asking

The witch only shook his head fondly, his expression warm and gentle as he finished brushing his teeth and then rinsed his mouth out

"You'll find out later sweetheart, but I'm taking a shower now, so go entertain yourself someplace else, ok?"

Atem pouted, but vanished as asked

Yugi had installed the "no spying on me when I'm naked" rule as soon as he had found out he was sharing a house with a ghost, and he had yet to adjust it or lift it

Little did Atem know that the time was just around the corner when that rule would be no more...

But before he could do that, he had to shower and get dressed

After all, he wanted to look his best for when his boyfreind would finally get to touch him for the first time

 

~+~

 

"Wow... Yugi, you look.... you look even more stunning than usual," Atem beamed happily, his eyes light and full of adoration as he stared up at his beloved

Yugi only smiled as he started down the stairs, his face slightly flushed red as he walked

"You think so? Thank you..."

He had purposely dressed in his best witch attire, though in honesty it was a little cuter than most witches preferred to dress when they were performing serious spells

Gothic lolita was still barely recognized as a true witch's style, but it was the nicest thing that Yugi owned and he was going to put it to good use, he just hoped that he didn't get too dirty...

"You're welcome, my partner," Atem beamed happily, floating excitedly upwards to follow Yugi down the stairs

"This spell of your's must be something truly special, are you certain that you can't tell me what it is?"

"Afraid not 'Tem, it's a surprise,"

Oh, now that only made the ghost even more excited

"A surprise? Is it something for me?"

"You know I can't tell you that," Yugi teased playfully

"But I can show you, come outside to the garden with me,"

Atem certainly wasn't going to deny that request, his form brightening a little, looking a little more opaque and less transparent as the excitement grew and grew

Yugi thought it was charming, leaning closer and giving him a soft kiss on the forehead before leading him down the stairs once more and heading to the back door so that he could get to the garden

"What is it that you have planned, my partner?" Atem asked curiously, though he knew that he wouldn't get an answer

"You'll see, you'll see," Yugi promised as he walked out into the garden

Atem followed happily, watching as Yugi approached a section of vacant land where no plants were currently growing and paused above it

"Stay here for me, won't you?"

That was.... odd, Yugi almost never asked him to stay put...

But he nodded all the same, promising to stay as Yugi hurried off back into the house

He looked around aimlessly at the plants, admiring the flowers nearer to the house and the fruit and vegetables that Yugi was growing in the greater part of the land

He was so proud of his little partner, he was so talented at absolutely everything....

His attention perked back up upon seeing Yugi rush back out with a basket full of various jars and bags, full of magical equipment like herbs and candles he assumed

"What are we conjuring today my darling?" Atem asked with excitement, tilting his head as he peered over Yugi's shoulder, watching the young witch settle down in the dirt and begin setting up

Candles, herbs, some sort of mineral that was being spread out in the shape of a pentagram...

And a .. blade....?

"Yugi? What are you doing?" he asked worriedly

"It's alright Atem, don't worry, I'll be ok,"

"That... that doesn't make me feel any better ... what are you doing?" he repeated anxiously

Atem swore that if he had a physical form he would have felt his heart racing and his blood running cold, but as it was now... well, he could feel very little but worry

"I'm doing the one thing that will make me happy," Yugi replied vaguely, starting to light the candles and set them around the pentagram, then grabbing a bag of what looked like animal hair and starting to sprinkle it into the flames

"And that would be....?"

Yugi smiled sweetly, setting some herbs into the circle as well before glancing up at Atem

"Bringing you back to life,"

Before Atem had time to protest, Yugi grabbed the dagger and sliced a line down his arm, pouring blood over the herbs and hair and candles in the center of the pentagram

A red light began to shine through the magic that was being used as Yugi began quietly chanting the spell he needed, and before he knew what hit him, Atem found himself sinking down into the ground

For a moment, there was panic

Then, there was nothing

Time passed, though he couldn't feel it, he wasn't aware of it

One moment he was panicking as a spirit, and the next-

Atem gasped, rising up from the ground and reaching out blindly for something- anything- to hold onto

What he found was a small, warm hand...

Immediately, he took it, helping himself to sit up as his vision slowly began to clear, his mind settling and coming back online

... And that's when it hit him

"Y-Yugi.. I'm ... I'm touching you? I- ... I'm _corporal_...?"

"I told you, I was bringing you back to life," Yugi smiled, moving closer and gently wrapping his arms around Atem's neck

The ex-ghost looked as though he was about to cry with pure amazement and wonder, but he didn't, not yet atleast, for now all he did was lean down and give Yugi a deep, excited kiss, his heart pounding, his body shaking, he was happy....

He was so happy that he could barely stand it

"I-I... I don't... _how_!? How did- .. how am-...!?"

"You're my Familiar now, your life force is connected to mine," Yugi explained softly, gently cupping Atem's face

"You'll live as long as I do, forever by my side, connected to me always ... you can even turn into a cat now, and have mild magic abilities-"

"That's so neat!" Atem beamed excitedly, his eyes glowing, but Yugi looked far more serious

"Atem... listen to me, this isn't all good news, you .. you're in _servitude_ to me now... you can make your own decisions and I would never .. hold anything over you but I still- ... I wanted to bring you back but I didn't know any other way and it was dangerous so I didn't tell you bu-"

"Yugi," Atem interrupted, leaning closer and giving him a small kiss

"I will gladly spend my new life serving you, my beloved, that isn't even in question, I am more than happy to be with you, no matter the cost,"

Yugi smiled softly, bringing him closer and giving him another gentle kiss

"I love you Atem... thank you, for being eternally mine,"

"As long as we both shall live," Atem grinned

"And an eternity after that,"


End file.
